


南风过境

by Pray0224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray0224/pseuds/Pray0224





	南风过境

“你没有朋友，来这个同学会，不就为了见我一面吗，李东海？”

 

李东海是转学生。在一个南风过境的季节，告别了他的家乡。

首尔第一高中是全国最好的高中，但不论是粉刷的雪白的墙壁，永远锃亮的黑板还是穿着贵气而高傲的同学，一切的一切都让李东海感到无所适从。

他只是跟随父母的工作调动而匆忙落脚在这里的一只飞鸟，他本该属于那个有着波澜大海的小渔村木浦，如今却与周围的所有都格格不入。

自我介绍十分简短。“你们好，我叫李东海。”这句话说完以后，他的嘴巴开开合合就再也发不出任何声音。讲台底下坐着的大多是富家子弟，反应都十分漠然，或冷眼旁观或窃窃私语，投向李东海的眼神不带任何温度。他有些紧张地看了一眼老师，老师指了指班上左后方的唯一一张空桌子，示意李东海的位置就在那。

李东海吃力地抱着一大摞东西跌跌撞撞地穿过一张张歪斜的课桌，像一只迷茫而顺从的寄居蟹，脱离了自己熟悉的环境，努力寻找下一个舒适而温暖的居所。可他本就不属于这里，就算披上了一个华丽而优雅的外壳，也只是虚有其表自欺欺人罢了。

“我帮你吧。”

李东海还没反应过来手上的重量就蓦地减轻了，他惊诧地瞪圆了眼，不由自主地抬起头，想要看清自他来到这里之后，第一个和他说话的人。

“我叫李赫宰，”男孩儿察觉到了他的目光，抿着嘴笑了笑，“是这个班的班长，你以后如果有什么困难的话，可以随时来找我。”

 

李赫宰确实很照顾他，毕竟即使作为班长，也用不着做到每日课后占用自己的时间帮他补习的地步。

“东海，我觉得你的字……是不是有点……”李赫宰挑了挑眉，表情十分纠结，似乎在斟酌着怎么用词才显得既不伤人又能达到效果。

李东海被他这副样子逗笑了，眉眼弯起一个浅淡的弧度。

傍晚的阳光透过玻璃窗楹洒进来，反射出一道过于柔和的虹光。李赫宰一时呆住了，忘了自己原本要说的话，愣愣地吐出一句：“东海……你笑起来很好看。”

这句话一说出来两个人皆是一怔，片刻后李东海略有些慌乱地垂下头，耳垂边红了一片。李赫宰用手抵在唇边掩饰性地咳了两声，到底也没能说完刚刚的那句话。

 

转眼快入冬的时候，学校迎来了一年一度的艺术节。

“我再说一遍，”李赫宰拍了拍讲桌，头疼不已。“每个班至少要出一个节目，去年没人报名我已经以身作则过了，考验集体荣誉感的时候到了，有自愿报名的同学下了课单独来找我。”

那天的补习结束后，李东海犹豫了一下，还是开口问道：“那个艺术节的事，解决了吗？”

一提到这个李赫宰就没好气，眼下班里没别人，他心烦意乱地揉了揉头发，抱怨道：“这帮人真是……唉。去年我硬着头皮上去表演了一段单口相声，差点没成为我前18年最大的黑历史，今年还是没人愿意，难道这次让我表演一个人的舞台剧？”

李东海盯了一会儿李赫宰翘起来的那撮乱毛，忍了又忍还是上手轻轻地抚平了。李赫宰完全沉浸在自己的情绪中，把脸埋在胳膊里趴在桌子上唉声叹气，根本没注意到李东海的小动作。

“如果……”李东海咬了咬嘴唇，“如果实在没人愿意的话，我可以试试。”

“真的吗！”李赫宰一下抬起了头，眼神亮亮的，激动地搭着李东海的肩头：“那太棒了，东海你简直是我的救命恩人。”

李东海笑了笑，视线几番飘忽，最终落在了李赫宰温暖又干燥的十指上。

我对这个班没有丝毫感情，更遑论什么狗屁的集体荣誉感。

我是为了你，李赫宰。

 

演出挺成功的，李东海简直像一个深藏不露的民间高手，音乐响起来的时候，他的眼神顷刻间就变了。将自己全身下上的每一块骨骼都跟随着节奏融入鼓点的时候，台下是惊呼还是不屑的叫喊声都像潮水般汹涌消退，李东海眯着眼睛，找回了久违的，轻松而自由的自己。

 

“跳的很棒，东海。”

李东海喘着气，接过李赫宰递来的毛巾，擦了擦头上的汗。

“你知道吗，我也很喜欢跳舞。”

瓶盖被李赫宰贴心地扭开了，李东海抓着灌了几口，没注意到李赫宰的眼神，笑着问了句：“那你去年怎么表演单口相声了？”

手腕“啪”地被扣住，矿泉水瓶咕噜噜地在地上滚了两圈，剩下的大半瓶水撒了个精光。李东海根本没来得及说话，慌乱中只瞥见了李赫宰幽深的双眸。

他被半拖半拽地带到了天台，李东海挣开了李赫宰的钳制，疑惑而担忧地望着他。

风很凉，李东海一身的汗还没落下去，被吹得狠狠的打了个哆嗦。

李赫宰眨了眨眼睛，身子一下子松懈了下去，似乎从某种情绪中缓了过来。他看了一眼李东海，目光中有些愧疚，他走过来替李东海拉紧了领口，把围巾从自己身上取下来绕在李东海脖子上，牵着人的手往回走。

“你到底怎么了，李赫宰？我说错什么话了吗？”

“没有，”李赫宰呼出一口气，看白烟袅袅地消散在空气里，冲李东海露出一个浅浅的笑，莫名带了点惨淡的意思，“是我自己的问题。”

“抱歉东海，”李赫宰退后一步，改变了注意，他脱下自己的外套扔给李东海，低低地说了句：“我跳舞给你看好不好？”

那一幕直到今后的很多年依然清晰地印在李东海的记忆里。没有音乐，没有舞台，没有灯光，李东海是唯一的观众，而李赫宰在他面前跳了一支舞。那一瞬间，天地万物好像都失去了光彩，唯有李赫宰站在世界中央，散发着耀眼的光芒。

李东海很久回不过神来，直到李赫宰走过来拍了拍他的脑袋，他才结结巴巴地说道：“比，比我好。”

李赫宰乐了，声音在风中显得低回又温柔：“他们都说我是天生舞者，可我不能让别人知道我喜欢舞蹈，喜欢站在聚光灯下的感觉，李氏集团未来的继承人，不能是这样一幅戏子的样子。”

李东海盯着李赫宰，说不出话。

“你跟我们不一样，东海，你很自由，可以选择一直做自己，我很羡慕你。”

两年的时间就像掌中沙，转瞬即逝，在临近高考一个多月的时候，他们迎来了最后一次学园祭。

或许是离别在即，这次就连向来对所有集体活动都兴趣缺缺的班里同学，都表现出了前无未有的热情。

李赫宰一直很忙，又要兼顾学习又要组织活动，几乎下了课就见不着人。李东海扭头看向窗外，树叶已经变得一片苍翠。

高三开始后，他就拒绝了李赫宰继续帮他补习，李赫宰的人生轨迹已经被家族的责任束缚得死死的，而李东海毕业后大概率不会留在首尔读大学。

他们是两个世界的人，平行线本就不该有交集。

李东海经常在上课的时候望着李赫宰的侧脸出神，他不可避免地想起初遇时李赫宰冲他伸出的手，夕阳里他专注而认真的眼神，天台上那支沉默而无声的舞蹈。

学园祭那天李东海没什么兴致，他有些低烧，和班上同学说过的话加起来也不如和李赫宰一个人说过的多。他本不是这样的性子，只是不知道该如何与完全不同的人相处，久而久之便更加疏远。

教室里空无一人，李东海盯着属于李赫宰的那张桌子好一会儿，最终还是认命地坐了过去。他学着李赫宰的样子把脸蒙在臂弯处，趴在那里觉得浑身都懒洋洋的，充满了安心与温暖的感觉。

他睡着了。

 

再清醒过来的时候周围是一片浓厚的漆黑。

李东海的瞳孔猛地紧缩了起来，手指开始微不可查的颤抖。小的时候他曾因为贪玩躲进了衣柜里，那扇门却不能从里面打开，被下班回来的爸爸抱出来的时候整个人都已经哭到虚脱。从那以后，李东海就开始怕黑。

电灯的开关在教室的最前方，李东海急促地呼吸着，试图撑着桌子让自己站起来。他的后背已经被冷汗打湿，眼前一阵阵冒着白光。幼时可怕的记忆如同张着血盆大口的怪兽，一步一步朝着李东海逼近。

李东海瘫倒在座位上，缩着身子如同一个溺水的人抓紧了自己的领口，指尖都开始泛白。就在此刻，教室里的灯“啪”的一下打开了。

透过朦胧的视线他看到了李赫宰脸上的惊讶。

“东海，你怎么在这里？”李赫宰快步走了过去，在看清了李东海的神色后语气陡然惊慌了起来：“你生病了吗？怎么回事？”

李东海扑了过去，双臂紧紧缠着李赫宰的脖颈，把头深深地埋在他颈窝处，近乎恳求地说道：“让我抱一会儿，求你……”

李赫宰闭上了嘴，没有继续追问，手掌一下下地抚摸着李东海的后脊，能清晰地感受到怀里人的颤抖。他的心突然就被丝丝缕缕的疼痛占满了，他低头，嘴唇在李东海的侧脸轻轻柔柔地擦了过去。

“对不起，我怕黑。”

“没关系，我在。”

 

李东海下定了决心，有些话如果他不说，可能会后悔一辈子。

高考结束后逐渐进入了盛夏，返校的那一天蝉鸣阵阵，李东海捏着两张电影票，被掌心里的汗濡湿了边角。

《波西米亚狂想曲》，他想说的所有，都在这部电影里了。

转过走廊尽头的时候，李东海顿住了脚步。

女孩儿的脸他认得，是李赫宰的同桌。她低着头，黑发温柔地垂在身侧。李赫宰神色柔和，不知道说了什么，女孩儿突然低低地啜泣了起来，李赫宰的表情有些为难，犹豫了几秒钟，还是抱住她轻轻地拍了拍。

李东海站在那里，再无法向前迈出一步，他一眨不眨地盯着两人，觉得那副男才女貌的画面刺眼极了。

他把电影票重新塞回了口袋里，转过身头也不回的走了。

李赫宰的温柔，贴心，从来都不是只属于他的。他对每个人都是这样，而李东海恰好只是这其中比较难缠的一员罢了。

 

“为什么拍毕业照那天没有来？”

李赫宰狠狠地把李东海推到床上，毫不留情地锁住了他的四肢。

“为什么不让老师告诉我你家的地址？”

李赫宰低下头，叼住了李东海的下巴，在上面打上了属于自己的烙印。

“为什么今天又要出现在我面前？”

李东海被迫仰着头，承受李赫宰狂风骤雨般的吻，唇齿间的碰撞令他疼痛，心里的满足感却多到溢了出来。李东海的眼尾带着红，一言不发，却顺从地为李赫宰打开了自己的身体。

你不知道为了见你一面，我用了多大的勇气。

进入的那一刹那，李东海的呼吸一窒，眼泪控制不住地滑落下来，他哆嗦着手，抱紧了李赫宰的后背，沙哑着嗓子断断续续地说：“赫宰，求，求你……关灯……”

李赫宰的动作一顿，片刻后又不容置疑地继续挺进，亲了亲李东海被汗水沾湿的鬓发：“你会怕。”

李东海抬起一只胳膊挡住了自己的脸，却又更大限度地张开了自己的双腿，“你在……就不怕……”

“我想看着你，”李赫宰猛地挺腰，彻彻底底地填满了那方温暖，被包裹的感觉太清晰，让李赫宰情不自禁地搂紧了李东海，恨不得将他揉进自己的骨血里。

“我很想你，东海。”

 

“班长大人，我喜欢你，我……”

“对不起，我已经有喜欢的人了。”

 

你随南风而来，本该在我的生命中翩然而过，南风过了境，你却扎根在了我心底。


End file.
